Beer for the forces
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Happy Birthday Trumansshell! Sam gets in trouble and is given extra chores. All is well until Dean is blamed for the missing beer. Sam comes clean and is punished for his misdeeds. Warning: Will contain spanking of a teen by his Dad. If this type of story bothers you, please move on.


Author: Itsmecoon Beta: Trumansshell  
Title: Beer for the forces... A birthday story for Trumansshell Fandom: Supernatural Main Characters/Parings John/ Sam and Dean  
Type of Spanking: Discipline Implement(s): Hand, Belt Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. This is a late birthday present for Trumansshell. Sam gets in trouble and comes up with a plan to help him with his extra chores. Dean gets blamed when it's beer that is missing. Rating: Teen Word Count: 6458  
Notes & Warnings: Spanking of minors by their dad.

It had been a long hard couple of weeks and John Winchester was happily headed home a few days early. He missed his boys something fierce and wanted to surprise them. He got in while they were in school or at least they were supposed to be in school. He was relieved to see that they were indeed in school.

Looking around, he was also happy to see that Sam hadn't fought him on his punishment. The yard looked fantastic. Before he left, John got a call from the school that Sam had been sent to the office for having a bad attitude. He got three licks from the principal with a warning that if it happened again he would get six and be suspended. John reassured Mr. Hicks that Sam would behave. John waited until the boys called him to see if Sam would come clean. {Some might call that entrapment but John taught his boys to be honest when they when they were in trouble. It didn't always save their backsides but it did lighten the punishment some.}

FLASHBACK

Sam walked into the house a little stiffly. Dean didn't notice because he wasn't in view. He had been in their room grabbing his history book when Sam came in. He walked into the hallway and saw Sam bent over picking up the pencil he dropped. Dean couldn't resist the target, he pulled his book back as far as he could and swung with extra force. It connected with Sam's backside with a loud 'whack' followed by a,

"OWWW SHIT. WHAT THE HELL DEAN" and the sound of all Sam's books hitting the floor as he grabbed his butt and tried to rub out the sting.

Dean was laughing so hard he almost tripped and fell over the pile of books.

"Oh come on Samantha, that was nothing compared to what Dad dishes out."

"Just leave me alone!" Sam said through tears.

Dean bent to help him pick up his books and noticed Sam's tears.

"Sammy, I'm sorry. I didn't know you got paddled. What happened?"

"I had an attitude with Mr. Grabowski and I got three licks for disrespect."

"I don't envy you telling Dad tonight."

"Dad's not due home for another week, I'm not telling him anything and neither are you."

"Trust me Sammy, you need to come clean and tell him when he calls tonight."

"That would be stupid! How will he even find out?"

"Take if from my experience with this sort of thing. He's Dad and I don't care where in the USA he is, if one of us got our ass beat, he knows. Do yourself a favor and tell him."

"I'll think about it. Now get me a pillow so I can do my homework."

"Watch it little brother or I'll volunteer to beat your ass so you don't have to wait until Dad gets home."

"Sure you would." Sam said grabbing the pillow from Dean.

John called like clockwork at 8pm to tell the boys it was time to clean up the house, get their showers taken, wrap up any chores they hadn't finished for the day and mark it off of their chore chart. John got advice from Ellen about making a chore chart so the house wouldn't be such a mess when he got home and by making them mark it off, they were accountable if they just initialed their chore. Dean looked at Sam and mouthed 'tell him.' before he picked up the phone.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi sport, how was school?"

"Great Dad. No problems. Homework and chores are done already."

"Any trouble out of Sammy?"

"No sir. Sammy's done his homework and his chores. He's even kept his annoying me down to a 2.5 today. Ow."

He laughed as Sammy hit him in the arm.

"I guess that makes it an even 3?" John asked.

"Yes sir." they both laughed.

"You're doing a good job holding down the fort Dean, thank you."

"No problem Dad."

"Love ya son." He said then he got serious and said, "Let me talk to Sam."

This sent up all kinds of red flags with Dean. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that John knew Sam got paddled.

"Sure thing Dad. I love you too."

He walked the phone over to Sam, covered up the mouth piece and whispered,

"Sammy, trust me he knows. Please tell him."

"Okay." He said rolling his eyes as he took the phone and said,

"Hi Dad."

"Hey tiger. You doing okay tonight?"

"Yes sir. Homework done and chores too."

"Did you do your 3 miles this morning?"

"Yes sir."

"How about the trashcans? Did you wash them yet?"

"No sir, I plan on doing it tomorrow. I had lots of homework tonight. I'm sorry I was rude to you last night."

"I already told you, I forgive you but that doesn't change the punishment, 3 miles every morning and trashcans by tomorrow at bed time."

"Yes sir."

"So, how was school today?"

Sammy swallowed, looked at Dean for encouragement and whispered,

"I got in trouble today."

"What was that Sammy, speak up."

"Yes sir," Sam closed his eyes and blurted, "I got sent to the principal today and got paddled."

"You did? What for Samuel?"

"I was mouthy to Mr. Grabowski."

"So you were rude to me last night and rude to your teacher today?"

"Yes sir."

"How many licks?"

"Three with the promise of six with a suspension if I get sent to him again for the same thing."

"Thank you for being honest with me about it Sam."

"You knew didn't you? OW." Sam said as Dean punched him in the arm.

"Yes, I knew. You know you're in trouble right?"

"Yes sir, I know I'm getting spanked."

"Because you were honest, you're only getting a few licks with the paddle at the end. Dean or me?"

"I'll wait for you. Don't make Dean do it please. That's not fair to him."

"Okay but that's not your only punishment."

"Aw Dad, come on."

"Don't you aw Dad me. That's two days in a row with an attitude. So, in addition to the trashcans, I also want the whole yard raked this weekend."

Sam wanted to yell this is bullshit but instead he threw a book across the room thinking his Dad wouldn't hear it and calmly said,

"Yes sir, sorry Daddy."

"You're grounded until I get home too."

"Come on Dad, that's a lot of punishment for three licks. Why?"

"This isn't about the licks Sam. It about the reasoning behind the licks, your attitude and temper. 3 miles should get your blood flowing in the morning. The trashcans should have been done already. The yard work is for your disrespecting your teacher and you're grounded for throwing the book."

"This is bullshit! So what if I've been a little moody. I haven't killed anybody."

"A little moody. Last night you yell at me, this morning it was the teacher, and just now you threw a book and cussed at me. Get your temper under control now!"

"Yes sir." Sam said quietly.

"Tiger?"

"Yes sir?"

"I love you."

"Love ya too. I miss ya Daddy."

"I miss you too. Let me talk to Dean."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Dean's going to paddle me before bed isn't he?"

"Yeah tiger he is."

"That's what I figured." Sam let out a sigh and said,

"Sorry Dean." as he handed him the phone and headed to get the paddle.

He walked back in to hear Dean trying to talk Dad out of the paddling but when he heard the 'Yes sir' he knew Dean failed so he moved the chair away from the table to get ready.

"Hand the phone back to Sammy."

"Yes sir." Dean said.

"Yes sir?" Sammy asked.

"You know why you're about to be paddled?"

"Yes sir, for my bad attitude, throwing the book and cussing at you."

"That's right. Drop your pants, you can leave the boxers."

"Dad, I promise it will still hurt if I leave them up."

"It's not about the pain, it's about the obedience and I promise it'll be bare if I have to tell you again."

"Yes sir."

"Sam, put it on speaker and lay it on the table."

Sam did what he was ordered, he put the phone on speaker, lowered his PJ bottoms, and bent over the table. He felt Dean move into position behind him. He knew this was going to sting because he remembered what happened last time they had tried to fake a paddling, they both sat uncomfortably for days when Dad got home. Dean got it worse than Sam because of the lie.

Dean laid his left hand at the small of Sam's back as comfort and a warning that he was about to start. He raised the paddle and brought it down hard enough for Sam to yelp. He repeated the action to the same place on the other side, Sam's sit spots as directed by Dad. First one then the other. Sam laid there crying as he'd been paddled in the same place by Mr. Hicks. When he finished the third to each cheek, Dean asked,

"Dad please, is that enough?"

"Sam, you gonna keep your temper in check?"

"Yeeesss {hiccup} sssiiirrr."

"Okay then, Dean, you're finished."

"Thank you sir." Dean said wiping the tears from his eyes.

He hated punishing Sam unless Sam directly disobeyed him or was in danger, but he did what he was ordered to do. Not obeying John was a hard lesson to learn but it only took once. His punishment wasn't something he'd care to ever repeat. Not only did he get his ass handed to him, he still had to give Sam his spanking.

Dean ran his hand up and down Sam's spine to try and calm him, Then, after a minute, he carded his fingers through his baby brother's hair.

"Alright boys, I'll call you tomorrow night."

"Okay Dad." Dean said.

"Sammy, straight to bed after you calm down."

"Yes sir." Sam pouted because he still had an hour and a half until his normal bedtime.

"I love you both."

"Love you too." They both echoed.

"Trashcan cans by tomorrow and raking done by Sunday night Sammy."

"Yes sir, I'll get it done."

"Bye boys."

"Bye Dad." they echoed again.

They hung up the phone... or so they thought.

"Thanks Dean, sorry I acted up and he made you do that."

"Well little brother, I love to beat up on you, so no worries. I enjoy the opportunity to do it without repercussions." He joked. "It's not often I get to do it without fear of punishment."

"Hardy har har Dean." Sam said getting up. "Night Dean, get me up in time to do my run."

"I can do that but where are you going?"

"Um geez Dean, you heard Dad. I'm going to bed."

"Yes I heard Dad. I'm not deaf. So, lets go watch Baywatch."

{"Dean what are you playing at?" John wondered.}

"As much as I'd love too, you just got done beating my ass and I won't add lying to Dad to my list of wrong doings when he asks if I obeyed his orders."

"You won't be lying."

"How is not going to bed and telling him I did, not lying?"

"You will be going to bed so it won't be lying."

"No, I'm going to bed. I don't want him to give me a harsher spanking."

"Wait Sammy, what were his EXACT words?"

"Sammy, go to bed. I don't know."

"Boy do I still have a lot to teach you. He said, and I quote {"Sammy, straight to bed after you calm down."}. Well as far as I can tell, it took watching Baywatch to calm you all the way down. Just roll over onto your but every commercial and you won't be ready for bed until 10. So you tell him you went to bed after you fully calmed down.

"Thanks Dean, you are the best big brother ever."

"Yeah, I know but you can keep telling me. Let's go Sammy."

"Okay, I'm going to go get my pillow."

Dean grabbed the phone and noticed is still showed, John Winchester on the screen and realized he was a dead man. He closed his eyes, put the phone to his ear and said,

"D.. ?"

"Yeah Dean, I'm still hear."

"Damn." He whispered. "Um, I guess you heard all of that and I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Sam heard Dean say as he came to see what was taking him so long.

"Yeah, I heard every word."

"Don't blame Sammy. This one's all on me. So, I guess I'm grounded until you get home to beat my ass?"

"No son, you aren't and I'm not."

"I'm not? Why?" He looked at Sam, raised his shoulders, and shook his head.

"Because you're right, I wasn't specific."

"Yeah, but we all knew what you meant."

"I've always taught you that words are powerful. They mean a lot son and I wasn't as specific as I thought I was so, I'm giving you a pass. So, hurry and go watch Baywatch with you brother then both of you straight to bed afterward."

"Yes sir, sorry Dad and thanks goodnight."

"Night trouble maker. Oh and Dean?"

"Yes sir?"

"I mean go to sleep when it's over."

"Yes sir."

End of Flashback.

John looked at the clock, he had a few hours before the boys were due home. He went back to the car and got his clothes duffel and the weapons duffel and brought them both into the house. He set the weapons on the table and took the clothes to the laundry room and threw them all in the wash. Once he started the laundry, he went back into the kitchen and proceeded to clean all the guns and put them back where they belonged. He checked the house weapons and salt lines and smiled proudly thinking of his boys. He walked to the fridge to grab a nice cold beer. He had forgotten he was almost out but he had 2 cases stashed out back so he went to get one to chill for later. He was shocked to find that there wasn't any beer in the shed out back. It was all gone.

"DAMMIT DEAN ERIC!" he yelled as he went back into the house.

He hated having to punish his boys when he got home! He already owed Sammy a spanking followed by licks from the paddle and now Dean's got a major ass whipping coming his way. He thought as tough as he was on Dean the last time he drank all of his beer, he wouldn't have that problem again. He gave him 2 licks with the paddle for every missing beer.

John hated that now he has to step it up a notch. Dean was going to get some licks from John's belt this time. The kid's only 17, not nearly old enough to drink and with both cases gone, he didn't drink alone. He better hope from his ass' sake that Sam wasn't drinking with him.

John went and took a shower to calm down before the boys got home. He was sitting in the living room. Dean spotted the Impala and was excited that his Dad was home early. Sammy was going to the library to work on a project. Dean ran into the house, threw down his bag and hollered,

"Dad, where are you?"

"In the living room." He muttered, not looking forward to doing his duty as Dean Dad.

John stood up and was hit full force by Dean in a quick hug. He hugged Dean tightly then released him. Dean looked at him and asked.

"You're back early, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just tracked it faster than I thought I could. It left a trail."

"That's good. Glad to have you back Dad."

"Good to be home son. Where's Sammy?"

"He's at the library for a couple of hours. I dropped him off and I'm supposed to meet him there at 4:30."

"Good."

"Dad?" Dean asked getting a feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Is there something wrong?"

"How about you tell me?"

"You know don't you?"

"You think I wouldn't find out?"

"No, I knew you would. I just thought I'd have a little more time."

"Well, you don't. You wanna take care of this while Sammy's gone?"

"Yes please."

"Okay, then drop em and bend over the couch."

Dean obeyed and John started immediately. He held Dean over the couch with one hand on his back and the other swatting Dean's bare backside over and over. He randomly spanked. He went right cheek, left cheek, sit spots and thighs. Dean was wiggling and squirming right away. He tried to stay over the couch with his legs down but Dad was really giving it to him.

'Dam I never thought he's be that mad that I went to the beach Saturday and left Sammy alone.' Dean thought and that was the last coherent thought he had. Sammy walked in a few minutes later because Eddie got in trouble and had to leave the library, so Sam came home. He was excited to see the Impala but sad to hear Dean getting his ass handed to him. It sounded like a hard one. He told Dean he was gonna get caught and told him it would be worth it.

Sam tried to blend into the shadows, he didn't want Dean to know he was there. They tried hard to give each other privacy when Dad was beating their ass. He turned the door knob but froze when Dad stopped and he heard the tell tale sound of his belt being undone and slid through the loops of his father's jeans.

'Damn poor Dean.' he thought. He wanted to walk out the door but didn't want Dean to know he'd heard so he was going to wait until Dad started giving him the licks, then slip out quietly.

"Whoa Dad, M'sorry." Dean said trying with all his might to get up.

John held him easily as he doubled the belt. Dean yelped as John brought the belt down on the reddened backside in front of him and said,

"You're not getting out of this Dean. I told you last time you were getting the belt if it happened again."

"OW, Dad please I didn't leave Sam alone at night. Just for a few hours on Saturday afternoon. He was doing the yard work." Dean hiccuped his way through his explanation.

Whack, Whack, Dean was sobbing. Sam had one foot out the door when John's next words caused his blood to run cold.

"So not only did you drink two cases of beer, but you left Sammy alone!" John growled as he reigned a volley of swats down on Dean's backside.

The boy was yelling so much, he couldn't talk. He just sobbed. Sam ran into the living room. John had his belt raised ready to strike. Sam grabbed the end of it and pulled down with all of his might. John was thrown off balance and had to struggle to remain upright.

"What the hell Samuel?" John bellowed. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Dad stop! Please Dad, Dean didn't take the beer. I did. I was me. M'sorry Dean! I didn't know he would blame you. M'sorry." Sam started sobbing.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" John bellowed as he dropped his belt to the floor.

"I took the beer," Sam whispered knowing soon he and Dean would be trading places. He was scared because he's only ever gotten two licks from the belt.

Dean, quickly got himself under control the best he could and asked,

"May I get up sir?"

"Yes, it seems that the three of us need to talk."

Dean's jeans were across the room but his underwear was near his feet so he grabbed them and gingerly slid them over his red sore ass. Sam was staring at the carpet, tears running down his face. He couldn't look at John or Dean at the moment.

John said,

"Front and center." and both boys obeyed instantly.

Dean noticed Sam was shaking and reached over and grabbed his baby brother's hand. Yes, he got his ass beat for something Sam did but to be honest, he did deserve some of it and he couldn't let Sammy just stand there shuddering.

"Dean?"

"Yes sir?"

"If you didn't drink the beer, just why did you think you were being punished?"

"I didn't touch the beer and I didn't know it was missing either. I learned my lesson last time sir. Saturday while Sam was doing the raking, I went to the beach with my friends for the afternoon. I was gone about 5 hours. Sam was getting out of the shower when I got home. He said he just finished. I thought you had found out about me leaving Sam alone."

"Sam, is that true?"

"Yes sir, Dean didn't take the beer, I did. He did leave and go to the beach."

Dean stepped closer to Sam to try to calm him some,

"Okay explain to me how 2 cases of beer disappeared."

Sam turned to look at his big brother, tears falling from his eyes as he said,

"Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't think you would get blamed. I didn't think you would find out Dad. The beer's been out there forever."

"Samuel, did you drink it?"

"No sir, not even one."

"Well then, what did you do with it?"

"I thought that raking the whole yard was a lot of punishment and I didn't think I deserved it."

"You did, but go on."

"Well, I tried to get my friends to come help me out but nobody would."

"I'm not gonna like this am I?"

"No sir you won't. I asked them what it would take for them to help me. They all said nothing. I got frustrated and thought about it when the beer came to mind. I propositioned 6 friends and told them I would give them a beer for every bag of leaves they got out of the yard. When they finished the yard work, I got them to help clean the house and do my chores, they worked until the beer was gone."

"So when did they drink the beer?"

"I don't know sir. I wouldn't let them drink it here."

"OF ALL THE HAIRBRAINED IDEAS THIS HAS TO BE ONE OF THE DUMBEST..." A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Dad, can I go get dressed?" Dean begged.

"Yes, go ahead. Then find a corner." John said as he headed to the door. "Sam, find a corner."

John looked and out the window of the door, he could see an angry father and a tearful son. 'And so it begins.' John thought as he answered the door.

"Hello."

"Mr. Winchester?"

"Yes, call me John."

"John, I'm Max Johnson, Jerry's dad. I think we have a problem." He said holding up a bag clearly filled with beer.

"Mr. Johnson, I've just been made aware of the situation and I'm handling it. I'm sorry my son behaved in such a manner."

"It's Max, and trust me Jerry and I will be having a similar conversation."

"Samuel, front and center." John turned and yelled into the room.

Sam's stomach was in knots as he left the safety of his corner to head to his father's side."

"Sam, explain to Mr. Johnson what happened."

"Yes sir," Sam gulped. "Hi Mr. Johnson."

"Hello Samuel. Tell me what happened."

"Yes sir, I got in trouble and as a punishment I had to rake the whole yard and it seemed like too much and I didn't want to do it. I tried everything to get the guys to help but they all said no except Jerry. I was outback cleaning the shed when I found the beer and I got the idea to give them a beer for a bag of leaves and they all agreed."

"I see, how many did Jerry earn?"

"He did the most and got about 12 I think."

"I didn't drink any, I promise Dad. They're all there."

"If you didn't drink any, why did you take them?"

Jerry looked at Sam and both father's noticed Sam nod and give his approval, so Jerry said,

"Sam and I were going to drink one every weekend until they were gone."

"That true?" John asked Sam.

Sam looked up into his Dad's eyes then back to the floor and said,

"Yes sir."

"Here." Mr. Johnson said as he handed the beer back to John. "I don't think Jerry will be needing them.

"Thanks Max, I'm really sorry for Sam's behavior."

"It's something all boys go through John. Samuel?"

"Yes sir." Sam tried hard to look him in the eyes when he answered.

"I want you to know that I don't think you're a bad kid because of this and when you and Jerry aren't grounded anymore, you're more than welcome to come back over."

"Thank you Mr. Johnson. I'm sorry." Sam teared up again as he asked, "May I say goodbye to Jerry sir? I know I'll be grounded at least a month."

Sam knew in reality that tomorrow they would be back on the road ending the longest streak they've lived in one house, 3 months.

"Sure, Jerry's grounded too so, go ahead,"

"Jerry, I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

"No, I'm sorry I got you in trouble. I guess stuff happens Sammy, so it's okay."

"You're the best friend I've ever had." Sam said.

"You're mine too but why do you sound like I'll never see you again."

"Because two things I'm sure of, I'll never sit again and it will be a long time before I see the light of day as a free man. So of course we'll see each other again, one day."

"Geez, don't scare me like that then."

"Sorry!"

John and Mr. Johnson said their goodbyes. Mr. Johnson grabbed Jerry and they were off. John wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder and pulled him tight. Sam leaned against his Dad and he cried.

"I'm sorry Sammy." John said and he meant it.

"Me too Daddy. When do we leave?"

"First thing."

" I knew it but, WHY?"

"Sam, you gave alcohol to a bunch of 14 year old kids. I could go to jail and you to a boy's home. We leave at daylight."

"Yes sir. M'Sorry."

"I know you are. I know you didn't think it through. "

Sam broke down and bawled. John gathered his son in his arms his heart breaking for his son's pain. After a minute he said,

"You wanna get this over with?"

"Aaaa, are," Sam cleared his throat, "are you going to use the belt?"

"Yes, it would only be fair since I was using it on Dean."

"Yes sir." was Sam's nervous reply.

They walked into the house and Sam asked to be excused to use the bathroom. John knew he was giving him and Dean some privacy. John walked over and sat on the couch and said,

"Dean, come here please."

Dean slowly walked over to stand in front of his Dad. John grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap. Dean normally would fight this, but needed the comfort.

"You wanna tell me what happened this weekend?"

"As you know, Sam got in trouble and had to rake the yard well, I was bored. It was his idea for me to go with Kiera and them to the beach. I didn't know he wanted me out of the house so his plan would work. I planned on staying here..."

"And helping your brother?"

"Yes sir. But I wanted to do something fun. Sam, Jerry, and I planned to go until Sam got grounded and messed everything up."

"I'm surprised you didn't decide to go and play catch up tomorrow."

"Trust me, we thought about it, but knew better sir. I wasn't going to go until Jerry convinced me that he would help Sammy and they would get it done."

"You know Sam isn't allowed company when he's grounded right"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, so how long were you gone?"

"I left about 10am and got back around 4pm."

"So about 6 hours?"

"Yes sir."

"Dean, I'm sorry I didn't ask you about the beer before I started in on you."

"Thanks for that Dad. I haven't exactly been trustworthy lately so it's understandable."

"No, it's not. I made a mistake, one I hope to never repeat but I'm far from perfect. All I'm going to say is, don't leave Sammy alone again and the matter is closed."

"Yes sir, I understand."

John hugged him and dropped a kiss on the top of Dean's head. Then Dean got up and headed to his and Sam's room. He turned back and said,

"Dad?"

"Yeah son."

"It's good to have you home. Don't be too hard on Sammy. He didn't think it all the way through."

"It's good to be home and I know he didn't mean anything bad but his punishment is between him and I."

"Yes sir." he answered and started down the hall. He stopped when he heard John voice.

"Dean?"

He turned and answered,

"Yes sir."

"Get packed, we leave at first light."

"Dammit." he whispered.

He hated that but knew it was coming. He felt so bad for Sam.

"Yes sir."

Dean walked into their room with the intent on telling Sammy off but he took one look at his baby brother and knowing they were leaving and he couldn't do anything but give him a hug.

"M'Sorry Dean."

"I know tiger. It's okay."

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"I know you didn't or I'd be pissed."

"We're leaving in the morning." Sam cried.

"I know. Dad just told me."

"I'm getting the belt." Sam blurted out.

"I figured as much but you shouldn't get too many licks. Speaking of which, you might want to get out there. You know he's waiting and Dad's never been a patient man."

"I know but I don't want to."

"Sammy, you know it's happening. It's Dad and it's the rules. So, before you make it worse, go on. I'll pack most of your stuff and I'll be right here when you get back. We can rest until dinner."

"Thanks Dean, you're the best. You should be pissed at me."

"I'm pissed all right but I think you're going to be punished enough now get out there before he kills you."

Sam slowly and reluctantly walked out the bedroom door, down the hall and into the living room to stand in front of his Dad. He stood there staring at the carpet wishing that a hole would open up and swallow him. John was waiting to see if Sam would say anything but when it became apparent that he wasn't going to, he said,

"Samuel, eyes up. You got anything to say about what you did?"

"Not really sir."

"Explain to me why?"

"I thought the punishment was too harsh for what I did. I wanted help but I knew besides Dean and Jerry, I wouldn't get any so I came up with the beer for a bag plan. I didn't think about the trouble it could cause. I am sorry about that."

"Do you have any idea why I gave you that punishment?"

"No sir."

"You've had a bad attitude lately and I guessed it was partly because you and your brother have been skipping your running am I correct?"

Sam didn't want to get Dean in trouble but knew better than to lie to his Dad so he murmured,

"Yes sir."

"You needed the extra chores to burn off some steam."

"Sorry Dad."

"I know Sammy." He said.

John reached up, pulled Sam to his right, unbuttoned his jeans, yanked them along with his boxers down to his knees. Then he pulled Sam over his knee and started in with hard fast swats.

Sam kept quiet and still as long as he could. It didn't take long before he was yelping, and owing with every swat. It got so intense that John had to pull him tighter against his stomach to keep him still.

"OWW Daddy STOP!" Sam begged as he reached his hand back.

John stopped and said,

"Sammy, move your hand right now and put it back on the floor."

Sam obeyed but grabbed onto John's leg to try to keep his hands in place. John resumed his onslaught and Sam stayed still for about three swats before he was trying to push himself up off his Dad's lap. He was wiggling and kicking and anything else he could think of to get his backside out of the line of fire.

"OWW It hurts! ow Daddy noooo. Sorry ouch! Stop please."

All these words fell on the deaf ears of John Winchester. When John decided to turn your backside red, he had a certain shade he's going for and nothing stopped him from getting that color.

Sam gave up and just sobbed until he heard the jingle of his Dad's belt buckle as John reached over and grabbed it off the arm of the couch where he laid it after Sammy had grabbed it. Sam struggled to move without any luck. John tightened his grip and said,

"Four."

"No Daddy. Please don't!" Sam yelled.

Again the words fell on deaf ears as John raised the belt in the air. He hated to do this so he hesitated but the thoughts of Sammy going to a boys' home renewed his will and he brought the belt down on Sam's sit spots. He wanted this to be over so he repeated the action three more times rapidly. Then he let the belt drop as he rubbed his hand up and down Sammy's spine.

As soon as Sam realized the spanking was over, he pushed himself up, pulled up his boxers with a hiss and kicked his jeans the rest of the way off. Then he climbed into John's lap and snuggled in tight. John held his baby and started rubbing his back again while whispering in his ear.

Sam calmed down but still stayed where he was, soaking up the attention. John would sit there as long as Sammy needed him to because he needed this too. It was rare that either of his sons allowed this kind of attention anymore and he missed it. He may be a hard ass but it was to protect his boys. He loved them very much.

A few minutes later and Sam turned to John and said,

"I'm sorry Dad. I didn't think about all the problems that what I did could cause."

John grabbed him behind the neck, pulled him close and dropped a kiss on the top of his head and said,

"You're grounded another 2 weeks but other than that, we're done."

"Thanks Dad. I guess I'd better get packed."

"Why don't you go lay down until I get back with dinner then we can pack everything up and load the car so we're ready to leave at daybreak."

"Yes sir."

Sam slowly walked to his and Dean's room.

"You okay?"

Dean asked as soon as he walked in.

"I'll live even though I may never sit again."

"You'll sit again just not too comfortably for a few days."

Sam climbed into the bed and closed his eyes. He was so tired that he passed out almost instantly. John came in about an hour later and shook Sammy and said,

"Hey tiger, time to eat come on."

Sam rolled over, hissed, and jumped as soon as his butt his the mattress. They rest of the night went off as every other night they spent rapidly packing for a quick move. With the car loaded they made an early night of it. John opened the door and hollered just before the sun came up. He handed them some biscuits and said,

"We hit the road in 15."

Both boys gave 'yes sir' as their response. They quickly ate, showered, were gingerly sitting in the car by the time John didn't a final check and headed to the Impala. They were all quiet and nobody said a word for the first hour. Then Dean asked,

"So where we headed Dad?"

"Well, I thought it was time for a vacation, so I thought we'd head to Uncle Bobby's for a while."

"Really?" Sammy asked excitedly.

"Yeah tiger, really. How about you sport, is that okay with you?"

"Yes sir." Dean answered.

John looked at his boys and smiled when he saw them smiling back at him. Things were going to be okay. Well, as okay as life can be if you last name is Winchester.


End file.
